


Love Isn't Impossible -Shinkami

by suncatxx



Category: shinkami - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**Kaminari:**

I’ve always been told that one day, I would meet my soulmate.

I can’t wait.

I’m very affectionate with everyone, but a soulmate would be different. Someone I can share my life with. Someone who will be there for me no matter what because they’ll love me no matter what.

I thought I’d met “the one” multiple times over the past few years, but even after we kissed, even after they’d told me they loved me, they always left me. So many lost kisses. So many broken hearts.

I had a feeling that this year I would meet the person destined to be my soulmate. I knew the love you felt for your soulmate was boundless, but I never expected how strong it would truly be. 

**Shinsou:**

I was so tired of everyone telling me to open my heart, that I was never going to find a “soulmate” unless I actually tried to connect with someone. They all told me that unless I showed interest in someone, I would die alone.

But I didn’t care.

I had learned my lesson. 

I wasn’t interested in heartbreak anymore. I wouldn’t give love another chance. Or that’s what I thought… before I met him.


	2. One

**Kaminari**

_ BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

I groaned and threw my pillow at my phone. It didn’t do anything, and now I didn’t have a pillow.

I sat up and stopped the alarm. My hair was an absolute mess and my eyes were still closed. I flopped down on my bed, but I smacked my head on the headrest. That woke me up.

I sluggishly got ready for the day. I put on my uniform, stuck a charger in my back pocket, and walked out my door. Right into Hitoshi Shinsou, the new kid in the hero course. 

_ Damnit, this really isn’t my day.  _ I thought, rubbing my still sore head. 

“Sorry, man.”

“It’s alright.” Shinsou walked past me and downstairs to the commons area to eat breakfast.

I followed him, and plugged my charger into the outlet next to the couch and stuck the other end into my mouth.

Shinsou looked at me really funny, and I blushed. Mina brought me waffles. 

“Fanksh,” I mumbled around the charger.

“No problem.” I saw the  _ “lol”  _ that Mina was having a hard time keeping in. 

I pulled the charger out of my mouth. “I only have to do this once a week, so shut up.” I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her.

Once I finished charging, I ate and left to go to class with Mina. Shinsou walked a few feet in front of us. 

“Hey, Shinsou!!” Mina ran up to the moody, purple-haired boy.

Shinsou ignored her.

“Shinsouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Mina walked backwards in front of him. “Mind if we walk with you?”

“I can’t stop you.” Shinsou said.

“I mean, technically you can.” Mina giggled.

Shinsou shrugged and kept ignoring my bubbly friend.

“Mina, c’mere!” Kirishima jogged up behind us. “Can’t you see he wants to be left alone?”

“But I want to initiate him into Bakusquad!” Mina had an evil grin on her face.

“Spare me.” Shinsou sped up to get away from Mina.

“Aww.” Mina slowed her pace and put her head on Kirishima’s shoulder.

“Why do you want to be friends with him so badly?” Kirishima asked. 

“I don’t know… I just feel like his emo-ness would be a nice contrast to, ya know, our bullshit.”

I couldn’t help it. I laughed out loud. 

“Whattttt?” Mina ran backwards again.

_ Does she ever stand still?  _ I thought.

“Nothing, it’s just funny how you’re like the secretary of our friend group.” I said. 

“I don’t get paid nearly enough!” she fake scoffed.

“We pay you in hugs!” I wrapped my arms around her neck.

“Aww, I guess that’s enough…” Mina sighed.

-/time skip to after class/-

“Has anyone seen Shinsou?” Mina showed us her phone screen. “I invited him, and he said he’d come.”

The texts read;

Mina (Alien Queen) 👽👑💗💗

hey!

Shinsou (I’m not a villain…)

Hi.

Mina (Alien Queen) 👽👑💗💗

you want to join us tonight?

Shinsou (I’m not a villain…)

Who is “us” and what are you doing?

Mina (Alien Queen) 👽👑💗💗

me, Shark Boy, Blasty, Tape Dispenser, and Sparky

oh, and i also invited Crafty, Headphones, Floaty, Broccoli, and Icy Hot, pretty much everyone fun

Shinsou (I’m not a villain)

What… 

Mina (Alien Queen) 👽👑💗💗

me, Kirishima, Bakugou, Sero, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Todoroki

duh.

and we’re playing party games. spin the bottle, truth or dare, that stuff.

Shinsou (I’m not a villain…)

Oh. Ok. I’ll join you.

Mina (Alien Queen) 👽👑💗💗

YAY!!!!!!!!

i’ll see you tonight! 😉

Shinsou (I’m not a villain)

I’ll see you then.

  
  


“Wow. I’m surprised he actually agreed.” Sero said.

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would like this stuff.” Momo said.

There was a knock on the door.

“I got it.” Todoroki stood up.

It was Shinsou.

“Hey, man!” I said when Shinsou came to sit next to me.

“Hi.” Shinsou smiled a little, and I was surprised to feel my face get warm.

“Let’s get started, thots.” Mina cracked her knuckles. “We’ll kick this off with a game of Never Have I Ever.”

Everyone got comfortable and Jiro brought in a few bowls of popcorn.

“Okay, never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room.” Mina said.

Todoroki, Midoriya, Jiro, Sero, Kirishima, and to everyone’s surprise, Bakugou, put a finger down.

“Wow, Bakugou!” Mina exclaimed. “Who?!”

“None of your business, Racoon eyes.” Bakugou grumbled.

“Aww, next time I guess.” I grinned. “My turn. Never have I ever broken a bone.”

Midoriya and Sero put down a finger.

“I feel like this one was targeted.” Midoriya sighed. “I’ll go next. Never have I ever gotten electrocuted.”

I put down a finger. Jiro snorted.

“Ah, shut up.” I laughed.

We played a few more rounds before Mina decided it had gotten boring.

“Okay, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or Seven Minutes in Heaven first?” she asked.

Sero, Jiro, and Kirishima voted for Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Todoroki, Uraraka, and I wanted Truth or Dare.

Bakugou,Yaororozu, and Midoriya all sheepishly voted for Spin the Bottle.

“Well, Shinsou?” I poked him. “Mina chose last time, so you’re the tie breaker! What’ll it be?”

“Spin the Bottle?” Shinsou shrugged. “It’s the only one I haven’t done.”

“Wait… you’ve done Seven Minutes in Heaven…?” I asked. I swore I could hear cricket noises.

“LET’S GET STARTED!!!” Mina pulled a bottle of coke out of nowhere and drank it in like 3 seconds. She tossed it to me, and I caught it. “GO AHEAD!”

“STOP YELLING!” Everyone yelled.

“Sheesh, fine.” Mina crossed her arms.

I spun the bottle. I was really nervous, so it spun for a while. When it finally stopped, it was pointing at…

_ Well shit. _


	3. Two

**Shinsou:**

The bottle stopped when it was pointing at me.

_ Gah, seriously? _

I ran my hands through my hair.

_ Here we go, I guess. _

The entire room waited with baited breath as Kaminari scooched so that he was right in front of me. I sat cross legged. He was on his knees. Kaminari planted my hands on either side of my waist and put his hands on top of mine. He leaned in so that our eyelashes were touching. I could feel the heat radiating from his blushing face on my cheeks. His breath smelled like cinnamon… I lost myself. His golden eyes sparkled. They were so beautiful-

_ Snap out of it!  _ I mentally slapped myself.  _ You promised you wouldn’t fall in love again… _

Kaminari’s nose nudged mine and our lips finally met. It wasn’t a quick kiss, but it was over too soon. I was shocked. Literally. It felt like I had just licked a battery.

“How was it?” Kaminari whispered so only I could hear.

My eyes widened and I pushed him away. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I convinced myself that I didn’t care.

Mina’s eyes were watering. “Thatwassocute. Nooneelsegetstodothat. Youcan’ttaketheirmoment. Thisgameisovernow.”she whispered.

There was a lot of awkward tension now. We decided to do Truth or Dare next, which I dreaded now that Mina obviously wanted me and Kaminari to kiss again.

Todoroki went first. “I dare Kirishima and Bakugou to kiss.”

Everyone gasped.

“Todoroki-kun!” Midoriya covered his mouth with his hand, clearly trying not to laugh. “You have a mischievous side after all!”

What happened next surprised us more than Todoroki’s dare.

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima’s face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. They both blushed fiercely.

We waited a while for them to break apart, and when they did, Kirishima had a big goofy grin on his face. He held Bakugou’s hand and Bakugou leaned his head on Kiri’s shoulder.

“I didn’t expect that.” I whispered in Kaminari’s ear. “I suspected it for a while, but I never guessed Bakugou would be the one to take charge.”

Kaminari giggled, and he smiled when my face softened a little.

Most of the night was uneventful compared to everything else. Uraraka left with Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu with Todoroki.

Jirou put on a movie, and soon everyone was asleep except for me and Kaminari. 

We found out from Uraraka that Mina had heavily spiked our drinks with sak é , and Midoriya was singing Adele on the roof.

Maybe that would explain what happened next. Why he had the courage to say this to me. Why I responded the way I did.

When the credits rolled, Denki looked up at me with his big adorable puppy eyes. “Why did you push me away?”

For some reason, I decided to be honest. “Because I can’t let myself fall in love again.”

“Again?” Denki asked.

“Yeah. I had my heart broken by my best friend… turns out he was homophobic.

“I would never do that to you.” Denki didn’t break eye contact.

“How do I know that?” It hurt my heart to hear those words come out of my mouth. They tasted sour. Bitter. They were words I knew would hurt him. Or maybe I hoped… maybe I had thought that if I hurt him, he would keep his distance and I would have no chance of falling in love.

But I should have known that it was too late, because the sour taste those words left in my mouth was soon replaced by the taste of cinnamon.


	4. Three

**Kaminari:**

I kissed him again.

Was it because of the saké in our drinks? Or because I wanted to?

All I know is that I did it. I kissed Hitoshi Shinsou and he kissed me back.

I woke up the next morning in his arms.

I stretched and yawned. He looked so peaceful so I decided not to wake him up. I snuggled deeper into his lap.

It was hard to believe that just last week he had totally snubbed me, and now I was sleeping in his lap. 

Love changes people I guess… is that what it was? My heart jerked a little. Love. 

I felt a hand stroke my hair and I looked up. Shinsou was gazing down at me.

“Morning, sunshine.” I smiled. It was more of a tease, because somehow he looked even more exhausted than usual after a full night of sleep.

“What time is it?” Shinsou asked.

I reached over to check my phone. I groaned and threw it across the room. “Too early. I’m going back to sleep.”

“G’night.” Shinsou smiled a little as I flopped back into his lap.

**Shinsou:**

What was this feeling I was feeling so suddenly? My first mistake was when I had agreed to come to the hangout thing last night. I had let myself go, but now it was time to reel in my feelings. 

_ I promised I wouldn’t do it again…  _ I sighed inwardly as I smoothed my hand over Kaminari’s hair while he tried to fall back asleep. 

The first and last time I had fallen in love was in middle school. I had gone to school one day and my best friend was the only thing I could see. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. When I discovered it was love, I immediately told him, certain he would feel the same, but he didn’t. He was straight, liked a girl, and was extremely homophobic. It broke me. That’s when he had turned everyone against me. He was where the “Shinsou, the one with a villain’s quirk!” came from. He was the reason my life was a mess. And I wasn’t ready to get torn apart again. 

But, something inside me opened when Kaminari kissed me… it was hard to describe. But it wasn’t love.

Not yet.

I had literally met the boy a month ago.

But for some reason, even though it seemed so soon, I didn’t want to deny it. But I had too.

Or did I…?

-/time skip to real morning/-

“Kami?” I leaned in and my lips brushed his ear. “Wake up. It’s 10:00 am. We should head out.”

Kaminari rolled over, just at the right time at the right angle so that his lips pressed into mine.

His eyes snapped open all the way and I pulled my head away quickly.

“Sorry!” he whisper-screamed as he sat up in my lap.

“It’s okay.” I murmured.

“Wait, really?” Kaminari was definitely awake now.

“Yeah.” I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. “I don’t mind.”

“Actually?” Kaminari grinned from ear to ear. I felt so happy that I had made him smile like that.

“If it means I can see you smile like that more.” I pulled his shoulders closer so that our faces were just inches apart.

“Y’know what would make me smile?” Kaminari asked, so close to me I could feel his eyelashes flutter on my face.

“Hmm?” I closed my eyes.

“Getting out of here. It smells like drunk Mina and armpit sauce.” Kaminari hopped up and planted his hands on his hips.

I groaned internally. 

_ Seriously? You just teased me like that?  _ I thought.

Kaminari held out his hand. I hesitated for a second, and then I grabbed it. A sharp electric jolt shot up my arm from the spot where our hands met.

This boy may have been crazy, a tease, and the dumbest person I knew, but he was also sweet and beautiful, so I had decided to give him a chance.

“Armpit sauce?” He pulled me up and I raised an eyebrow.

“Do you not smell it?” Kaminari spun around with his arms extended. “The pure, disgusting smell of armpit.”

“Wow.” I walked towards the door.

“Where ya going?” Kaminari scurried after me.

“The roof. Want to join?” I looked back over my shoulder as I opened the door.


	5. Four

**Kaminari:**

A beautiful boy invited me to go on the roof with him. How could I say no?

“Yeah!” I slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn’t want to wake Mina.

Shinsou smiled a bit and turned back around, going towards the stairs on the way to the roof. I stayed a little bit behind him, I wasn’t sure what to do.

“Shinsou?” I asked. 

He turned around sharply and pressed a finger on my lips. “Wait.”

Not gonna lie, my heart thudded a little. As we started our journey up the stairs, the silence seemed to take shape, and now a cloud made of all the things I wanted to say was hovering above us.

Shinsou pushed open the door to the roof, and I poked his shoulder. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Can I ask my question now?”

“Sure.”

“When you said it was okay to… ya know, kiss,” I felt so awkward saying it like that but whatever here we go. “Did you mean it was okay that time or… are we boyfriends or something now?”

“Whatever would make you happy.” Shinsou walked to the edge of the roof. 

“Hey, be careful, okay?” I grabbed Shinsou’s arm and pulled him back.

“I’m fine, Den-Kaminari.” His eyes widened and he cringed a little. “Sorry, I almost used your first name.”

“Well, since we’re boyfriends now, call me Denki!” I grinned from ear to ear.

**Shinsou:**

“Huh?” I’m sure I looked like a deer in headlights. 

“You said we could do whatever made  _ me _ happy, right?” Kaminari’s grin was getting bigger, if that was even possible. “It would make me happy if you agreed to be my boyfriend!”

“Sure.” I blushed so brightly, my face was redder than the roses growing near the edge of the roof. “Hold on, before you pulled me away, I was getting something for you.”

I went back to the edge of the roof, kneeled down, and picked three of the roses. I came back over to Kami and held them out.

“Hitoshi Shinsou.” Denki grabbed the roses and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek. “You are the sweetest emo cat I know.”

“Emo cat?” I smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

“And you have a beautiful smile.” Denki tapped his chin thoughtfully. “And if I’d ever heard it, I might be able to compliment your laugh.”

“Well I love your laugh.” I stared straight into Denki’s golden eyes. “And I love your boldness and your bravery. I admire your confidence and self love. I wish I had your eyes, and your face is the most adorable thing I have ever seen.”

I was slowly walking towards Denki, slowly forcing him back. He almost had his back against the entrance to the stairway. His brilliant smile was slowly fading into a confused but admiring look. 

“I love the way you don’t care what people think about you and that you always act yourself. But I hate that I can see right through all of it. I see that you actually do care, and it hurts you when people laugh at you. I can see that you’re not actually all that happy. I know you have to pretend a lot, and I don’t want you to pretend with me.”

His back was pressed against the stairway door now. Tears flooded down my face. 

“Because even though I’ve only known you for a month, I love you, Denki!”

**Denki POV:**

He said it. He said everything that no one else knew. That I covered up my insecurities with a fake personality. And then he said that he loved me.

When he said it, tears were streaming down his face, and I realized I was crying too. It took a lot to make me cry. If I was with anyone, I had to be comfortable exposing myself to that person.

Shinsou was the person I had been looking for for so long, the person that understood me completely and still liked me. In this case, loved me.

My shoulders shook and I hugged him. I sobbed into the shoulder of Hitoshi Shinsou, the new kid in the hero course. The shy boy at school. The emo shut-in.

He was my boyfriend. The person who knew who I really was. And the person that loved me anyway.

And I think that maybe… just maybe… I loved him too.


	6. Five

**Shinsou:**

After Denki and I shared one last kiss and dried our tears, we headed down the stairs back to the dorms.

Denki flopped down on his bed and I sat cross-legged at the foot.

“So.” Denki sat up and stared happily into my eyes. 

“Wow, haven’t seen that look before.” I felt a rare smile grow on my face. 

“What look?” He exaggeratedly raised one eyebrow. 

“You look genuinely happy.”

“I  _ feel _ genuinely happy. Ya know why?”

“Huh?” I leaned forward a little.

“Because I’m with you.” Denki darted forward and kissed my nose, and then zipped back to the top of his bed. 

“Cute.” I said. 

“Me?” Denki cocked his head.

“Mhm.” I lunged towards Denki and grabbed his collar, pulling him on top of me. I rolled over him and placed my hands on the bed on either side of Denki’s head. 

“Watcha doin Hitoshi?” I could feel his racing heartbeat. 

“Just what I thought.” I got up and pulled Denki up as well. “Adorable.”

He laughed.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Denki asked. 

“Sure, you pick.” I pulled my shoes and jacket off and wrapped Kami’s pastel yellow blanket around our shoulders. 

“What kind of stuff do you like?” Denki grabbed the remote.

“Um… cats?” I said. 

“Is that a question or a statement?” Denki laughed again.

“I like cats.” I smiled a little. 

“Then how about Lion King?” Denki bounced up and down on the bed. “Ooh, please can we watch Lion King?”

“I said you pick!” I said, shoving him and taking the blanket for myself. 

“Yay!! Lion King it is!”

Denki flipped to his recorded movies and turned on Lion King. He grabbed a bag of popcorn and activated his quirk, popping the bag for us.

He cuddled close to me and I ruffled his fluffy hair. He was so freaking cute. 

**Kaminari:**

I snuggled closer to Hitoshi and leaned into his touch, feeling like a cat when he ruffled my hair.

I wanted to watch the movie, so I kept my eyes glued to the screen, even as I felt pressure on my cheek… what??

I turned my head slightly. Hitoshi kissed my cheek again. Aww. I felt kisses pull further away from my cheek, and he kissed my ear. Nipped it a bit. I shivered. He kissed behind my ear and slowly traveled down my neck, where he rested at my collarbone.

The warm pressure left me.

“What was that for?” I turned so I was looking straight into Hitoshi’s face. My face burned bright red.

“Was it okay?” He looked a bit nervous.

“Yes!” I cupped his face in my hands and kissed his cheek. “I was just wondering why.”

“I don’t know, because I love you?” Hitoshi half smiled and scratched his neck.

“Awwwww, I love you too!” I beamed.

“Can we watch the movie now?” Hitoshi pulled my head onto his shoulder.

“Okay.” I said contentedly. We shared the bag of popcorn and continued the movie.

I cried when Simba’s dad died. I always did, and I had watched this movie way too many times.

“Why are you crying?” Hitoshi smirked.

“Why are you  _ not _ ?” I looked up at him and wiped the tears from my face.

“Because it’s a cartoon…”

“His dad died!”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” Hitoshi shook his head.

Later in the movie, I put my head in his lap and started drifting off to sleep.

“Hey, don’t you fall asleep on me again.” Hitoshi gently pushed me up. “You’re the one who wanted to watch this movie.”

I groaned. Hitoshi lowered my head down onto my pillow and pulled my blanket over me. He laid down next to me and kept watching the movie.

We were laying so that my back was to the TV, and my head was even with his neck. Shinsou pulled a pastel yellow blanket over me. 

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was nuzzling my face into the crook of Hitoshi’s neck and wrapping my arms around his back.

**Shinsou:**

Denki fell asleep with his arms around me. When the movie ended, it was late. We had spent a lot more time on the roof than I had realized.

I turned off the TV and wrapped my arms around Denki’s back. I settled my chin in his mess of blonde hair and closed my eyes.

“I love you Denki.” I whispered.

He shifted a little in his sleep so that his face was tilted up towards me. I kissed his forehead.

He smiled a little.

_ What on earth have I done to deserve this? _

I shook my head and settled down to sleep. 


	7. Six

**Shinsou:**

I woke up in a strange bed and felt like I was suffocating. I pulled my head back and gasped for air. Denki’s arm had been over my head, pushing my face into the pillow.

Wait, Denki?

It took me a second to remember everything that had happened yesterday. Once I did though, I felt nothing but happiness that I had done something to get Denki to love me. I was seriously the luckiest person in the world.

“Hey, you awake?” I whispered in Denki’s ear.

He shifted and nodded his head.

“You wanna get out of bed?” I asked, still whispering.

He shook his head and nuzzled his head deep into my chest.

“Okay.” I chuckled.

Denki opened his eyes blearily. “Actually, let's go eat.” He said softly. “I'm hungry.”

I rolled out of the bed and walked around to Denki’s side. I picked him up and carried him bridal style out to the hallway.

He laughed and hopped down from my arms. We held hands and walked down the stairs to the common room.

“Are you okay holding hands like this?” Denki squeezes mine.

“Yeah.” I smiled. Just a tiny smile. Just for him.

We pushed open the door to the kitchen and Denki hopped onto my back while I made toast. I put butter one one piece and jelly on the other.

I handed Denki the jelly piece.

“You’d better not get jelly on my shirt or in my hair.” I threatened.

“Don’t you worry babe.” Denki winked. I sighed.

I carried Denki over to the couch, where he slid off of my back to sit down. A few seconds later, Kirishima and Bakugou walked in, holding hands and both blushing furiously.

“Hey hey lover boys.” Denki laughed through a mouthful of toast.

“Shut the hell up Pikachu!” Small explosions sparked in Bakugou’s hands.

“Calm the hell down, Blasty McSplodes.” I said.

“What’s got you all fired up, Shinsou?” Bakugou sneered back.

“You’re just being overdramatic. As usual.”I replied. “And there’s no need to yell at Denki for calling out you and your boyfriend.”

“Denki, eh?” Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

_ He didn’t deny that he and Kirishima are dating…  _ I smirked.

“Sound like you’ve got yourself a boyfriend too, Shinsou!” Kirishima ran over and fist bumped Denki. “Nice going bro!”

“Thanks Kirishima!” Denki high fived his best friend. “You picked a good one too!”

“Yeah, I know.” Kirishima grinned and wrapped one arm around Bakugou’s neck.

“Enough chatter. I’m hungry. Let’s go, Shitty Hair.” Bakugou growled, seemingly embarrassed.

The two boys went into the kitchen, leaving Denki and me alone again.

“That was an experience.” I said.

“Yeah, we were the first to witness Kiribaku!” Denki smiled.

“Yeah yeah, and we can brag about it at their wedding.” I smirked a little.

“Y’know,” Denki blushed. “They were the first to witness Shinkami. They can brag about it at our wedding.”

“Ugh were inviting them?” I groaned.

“Well, Kirishima’s going to be my best man and Bakugou’s obviously going to be his plus one.” Denki grinned.

“Well okay then.” I took his hand and kissed the back of it.

**Kaminari:**

I brought up a possibility of Hitoshi and me getting married and he went right along with it. Wow.

“Well okay then.” Hitoshi kissed the back of my hand. I smiled.

“We should hang out with the Bakusquad again tonight.” I said.

“What, after last night?” Kirishima asked, coming back to the couches with Bakugou. “Nothing can compare!”

“True, true.” Ochaco nodded, slipping into the conversation with Izuku, Momo, and Todoroki.

“Let’s do it!” Mina squealed, dragging Sero over. “Since everyone’s dating someone now we can do challenges tonight!”

“Okay.” Shinsou shrugged.

“Ugh fine then.” Bakugou slouched even more.

Kirishima leaned over to whisper in my ear, “I think Katsuki’s just agreeing so that he has a chance to kiss me again.”

I burst out laughing. “You’re probably right.” I whispered back. Maybe that’s why Hitoshi agreed too. I blushed.


	8. Seven

**Kaminari** :

We all settled down in a circle again. This time though, everyone was sitting next to their significant other.

Only Mina, Sero, Bakugou, and Kirishima, Hitoshi and I showed up tonight. 

Mina pulled out a duffle bag of various challenges. She grabbed a bag of chapsticks, several Pocky boxes, and blindfolds. 

“Okay, first the chapstick challenge.” Mina shook the bag and pulled out blindfolds. “Shinsou and Kaminari, you’re up.”

Hitoshi and I both got blindfolds and Hitoshi grabbed the bag of chapsticks. 

“Okay, so one of you puts the blindfold on and the other person puts a chapstick on. They kiss, and the blindfolded person guesses what flavor the chapstick is.” Mina explained. “Let’s goooooooo!!”

I put the blindfold on and Hitoshi put the chapstick on.

“Okay.” He said. “Kiss me.”

I blushed and leaned forward. Our lips met, and I stuck out my tongue in order to taste the chapstick. That was the only reason, okay. 

I pulled back. “Hmm.” I said, licking my lips. “Strawberry?”

“Take the blindfold off.” I did. Hitoshi held up the chapstick. It was cherry.

“Crap.” I laughed. “Okay, time to switch.”

**Shinsou** :

This time. I put on the blindfold. Denki put the chapstick on and tapped my nose. 

I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine.

“Hi.” He whispered. 

I closed the gap between our mouths and we kissed again. 

After a minute, I pulled back to breathed again. 

I licked my upper lip. “Mint.”

“Mhm.” Denki’s face was flushed when I took the blindfold off. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

“Nothing…” Denki leaned closer to whisper in my ear. “Just when you licked your lip it was kinda hot.”

I laughed. 

**Kirishima** :

I was blindfolded for the first one. I was excited and nervous because of Bakugou’s ...aggressive tendencies. 

He put on the chapstick and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He yanked me close to him, and my weight pushed him over. I was now on top of him, pinning him down.

I kissed him, and tried to pull away, but he pulled my head back. My face was as red as my hair now. I finally escaped and we both sat up. I took off the blindfold. 

“Who knew Kirishima was a top?” Sero grinned. 

Everyone raised their hands. “Me.” They said in unison. 

I laughed. 

“Shut the hell up!” Bakugou growled.

“Was it orange?” I guessed.

“Yeah.” Bakugou snatched my blindfold from my hands and put it over his eyes.

**Bakugou** :

I wrapped the blindfold around my eyes, my face burning. Of course Eijiro was a top. I mean, look at him. I’ll fully submit whenever we get there.

But back to reality. 

Ei put on the chapstick and said, “I’m ready.”

I smirked and grabbed his head, pressing our faces together and kissing him passionately.

I tasted it immediately. It was pomegranate, Eijirou’s usual chapstick. Yes, he wore chapstick. How else would his lips be so damn soft?

“Ha, pomegranate.” I said. 

“Yay! You got it!” Eijirou pulled off my blindfold and kissed my nose. 

It was Sero’s turn. 

**Mina** :

There were no drinks tonight because nobody wanted to drink spiked stuff again. Jokes on them, there’s alcohol in the chapstick. Ha.

I wrapped the blindfold around Sero’s head and rummaged through the chapstick. I pulled one out and put it on my lips. 

I grabbed Sero’s chin and pulled it to mine, and we kissed. 

I pulled away and Sero grinned his freaking adorable smile with his perfect teeth. 

“Grape!” He said confidently. 

“Aww, no it was green apple.” I showed him the chapstick. 

“Dang it.” He smiled again. “My turn”

**Sero:**

Mina put the blindfold on and impatiently waited as I searched for a good chapstick. 

I put the chapstick on right when she said, “Are ya done yet?”

“Yes.” I laughed. 

She pecked me on the lips and licked her own. 

“Pina colada?” She guessed. 

“It was coconut, so half?” I shrugged. 

“Close enough.” Mina took off her blindfold and laid down with her head in my lap. “Next one is the pocky challenge.”

**Shinsou:**

Mina grabbed the Pocky boxes and threw one go each couple. 

“One person puts the Pocky in their mouth. Then both people eat to the middle of the Pocky. Whoever bites off the last piece wins.”

I pulled a Pocky out of the box. “Which side do you want?” I asked Denki. 

“You can have the chocolate.” He said.

“But which side do you want?” I asked. 

“I don’t careeeeee but you can have the chocolate.”

I put the chocolate end in my mouth and smiled through the Pocky at Denki. 

He bit the other end and jerked his chin up, snapping off all of the Pocky except for what was in my mouth. 

“I won!” He laughed, raising his hands above his head in victory. 

“That’s not fair!” I laughed as well. “We’re supposed to kiss!”

“You don’t have to do challenges with me to kiss me.” Denki looked up at me through his eyelashes. “Besides, I won, so you can reward me with a kiss.” He winked. 

“Okay.” I shrugged and grabbed his collar. I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He kissed back and I felt him smile.


	9. Epilogue

(Four years later. They’re 20 now)

**Shinsou:**

If you had told me four years ago that I would fall in love with an electric blonde idiot, I would have brainwashed you into telling me the truth.

But now, after four years of dating Denki, I can’t believe I felt anything but love for this man.

“Denki, hurry up!” I fidgeted with the small box in my pocket.

“I’m coming, Hitoshi!” Denki ran out of our house and jumped into the passenger seat of my car with a picnic basket in his lap. 

“Hey beautiful.” I smiled at him. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” He joked.

As I pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the park, Denki reached over and ruffled my hair. “Did you get any sleep last night?” He asked me. “You’ve looked exhausted all day.”

“Not really.” I parked and walked around the car to open Denki’s door. I pulled him over to a bench decorated with sunflowers and lilacs. “I was too busy planning this.”

“Wow, this is beautiful!” Denki smiled, looking around at the little area I had decorated.

A small fountain had pastel yellow and purple fabric draped around the edge, and small candles floated in it. They glowed brightly against the dark reflection of the night sky. 

Mina, Sero, Jirouu, Kirishima and Bakugou all sat around the fountain. Mina pulled out a camera and prepared it. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Denki looked at all of our friends.

I got on one knee.

Everyone at the fountain grinned and Denki looked back at me. He slapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes welled up. 

“Denki Kaminari,” I started. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?”

I pulled out the little box and opened it. I took out the ring, silver with tiny diamonds embedded around the outside.

“Yes!” Denki let me put the ring on his finger and pulled me up into a sweet kiss.

I picked him up and twirled him around, causing both of us to laugh. 

“I love you so much!” Denki hugged me tightly. 

“I love you too.” I put Denki down and kissed his forehead. 

I heard a squeaking noise from the fountain and looked over. Mina wiped her eyes. “That was so cute.”

I grinned. “Did you get any good pictures?”

“Yep!” Mina came over to show us. I was still hugging Denki. 

_ See? I guess you never really expect the best things. Go live life to the fullest and find someone that makes you happy. Do what I did, and let yourself fall. Because there will always be someone at the bottom to catch you.  _

  
  
  


The End. 


End file.
